injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Frost
"Just breaking the ice!" Killer Frost is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. 'Biography' Dr. Louise Lincoln was devastated when her friend and colleague, the original Killer Frost, was killed. She duplicated Crystal Frost’s experiments and acquired her freezing power. Regime Killer Frost was one of many villains who were forced into One Earth’s ‘re-education’ program in the Phantom Zone. She joined Superman’s regime out of self preservation. 'Injustice Comic' Year Four Year Five 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Killer Frost appears as a member of the Regime working under Superman. She and Solomon Grundy are stationed in Wayne Manor, guarding the Batcave. When Batman arrives at the Manor with the displaced Justice League members he pulled from their dimension, Frost and Grundy are there to greet them. While Frost duels Wonder Woman with an ice sword, Grundy is beaten by Green Arrow and flown into space by Green Lantern. In response, Frost freezes Wonder Woman solid and fights Green Arrow when he defrosts her, only to be beaten. Killer Frost is later moved to the Ferris Aircraft facility, where she works on locating the places where the duplicate heroes arrived by searching for anomalies in the space-time continuum. She theorizes that the duplicates were brought in by the Insurgency, bringing her theory to the Regime's Wonder Woman. Diana is initially annoyed by Frost's lack of certainty in her findings, but tells her to have the Flash confirm her theory. Upon turning around, however, Killer Frost finds Wonder Woman with her arms bound with her own lasso and Deathstroke standing over her. He congratulates Frost's 'detective work', but tells her it's too late. The two clash and Deathstroke emerges victorious. Killer Frost later participates in the attack on Gotham City and on the Insurgency's headquarters. She succeeds in freezing Cyborg's arm, then attacks him alongside Solomon Grundy. In the epilogue, Killer Frost is shown being apprehended and loaded into a prison-vehicle, along with the rest of Superman's accomplices. 'Powers & Abilities' Killer Frost possesses the power to generate intense cold and ice, usually manifesting this power in the generation of ice for various uses, such as forming spikes of ice to impale her enemies, form weapons such as a sword or throwing daggers. She can use this power to much more dangerous effects, including flash freezing her enemies entire bodies, trapping them in solid ice. Against non super powered beings, this is usually lethal to most of her victims. Aside from generating cold, Killer Frost can also absorb heat and convert it into cold, which is necessary for her survival. Special Moves *'Frostbite:' Killer Frost raises her chilled hands over herself and when an opponent's move connects, their body is flash frozen. The Meter Burn version leaves the opponent frozen longer. *'Iceberg:' Killer Frost summons a spike of ice under her opponent, impaling them. The Meter Burn version makes the iceberg larger and increases damage. *'Flash Freeze:' Killer Frost grabs her opponent, freezes them, then strikes them, knocking them back and breaking the ice over them. The Meter Burn version has Killer Frost hop back after freezing her enemy. *'Black Ice: '''Killer Frost does a slide leaving a trail of ice behind her. *'Frozen Daggers:' Killer Frost throws two ice daggers at her opponent. Character Trait '''Freezing Cold: '''Killer Frost's trait is that she can charge her cold meter and when it fills up it will begin to decrease and during this time all of her physical attacks will freeze her enemy, allowing for much longer combos. Other Moves *'Grab:' Killer Frost grabs her opponent, floats into the air while freezing them solid then throws them back down on the ground, shattering the ice. Super Move *'Endless Whiteout:' Killer Frost impales her opponent with three ice spikes from the ground, pinning them down. She then summons a snow storm around them and creates two solid ice spiked plates to the left and right of her opponent and making them crash into each other. She then creates one spiked plate above the opponent and smashes it down on him/her. 'Gameplay' Move List '''Basic Attacks:' *Chill Out - [ L ] *Snowblow - [ M ] *Shutter - [ H ] *Freezer Burn - [ ← + L ] *Icebreaker - [ ← + M ] *Frost Kick -''' [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or [ ''← ''← + '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Frozen Cut - [ → + L ] *Ice Spike -''' [ → + M ] ' *Glaze - [ → + H ]' '/ ( Hold to charge or→ → + '''MB '] to Bounce Cancel )' ' *Glacier Kick''' -''' [ ↑ + H ] *Low Poke - [ ↓ + L ] *Icekick - [ ↓ + M ] *Sweeping Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Flying Sidekick - [ L ] *Dropkick - [ M ] *Downward Axekick - [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw''' -'' [← / '→ '''L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Ice Cold - [ L , H ] *Freezing Effect - [ L , L ] *Severe Blizzard - [ L , L , L ] *Dancing Ice - [ L , L , ← + M ] *Frozen Twister - [ L , L , H , H ] *Cold Blooded - [ → + L , L ] *Tempest - [ → + L , L , M ] *Artic Frost - [ → + L , L , H ] *Diamond Dust - [ ← + L , H + ↑ ] *Hailstone - [ 'M , M ] *Thin Ice - [ M , M , H ] *Hailstorm - [ ← + M , H ] *Freezing Rain -' '''[ → + M , L] *Cold As Ice - [ → + M , H ] '''Special Moves: *Frostbite - , ← , L *Iceberg - [ ↓ , ← , M ] *Flash Freeze -''' [↓ , ← , →'' , M ] *Black Ice - , ↓ , H *Frozen Daggers - [ ← , ''→ , M ] '''Ending Killer Frost reveled in her victory--but her overconfidence betrayed her. Seizing the opportunity, agents of S.T.A.R. Labs captured her. Their scientists harnessed her freezing power in order to fortify the world's polar ice caps. But S.T.A.R. Labs underestimated Frost's abilities. Turning on her captors, she froze their facility--and eventually the entire Western Hemisphere. The survivors now struggle to overthrow the self-proclaimed Ice Queen. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"Grundy! Play time!" *"Stupid Amazon..." *"I've discovered anomalies." *"I think these are places where the duplicates arrived." *"This one may be the source of the transfer." *"I don't know yet, its just a theory." *"Done. Is there a-" In Battle *"Hey, watch the hands" - After blocking a throw *"Freeze!" - During Meter Burn Flash Freeze *"Now it's your ass!" - Occasionally after a throw *"Sorry." - Rarely after a throw *"Call me." - Rarely after a throw *"Stone cold." - Rarely after a throw *"You're a beautiful man, I think I'll keep you." - Occasionally after a throw on any Male Character *'Freeze hot shot!" - Rarely after a combo on Green Arrow *"Cool it Flash!" - Rarely after a throw on The Flash *"That'll cool you off!" - After winning a Round *"Just breaking the ice." - After winning a Round Clash *"Startin' to piss me off!" - Clash with any Character *"I'm only doing this cause it's fun!" - Clash with any Character *"I almost feel sorry for ya." - Clash with any Character *"I'll freeze your heart." - Clash with any Character *"Does this mean you don't like me?" - Clash with any Character *"Just another man to punish." - Clash with any Male Character Defense Wagers *"I know your weakness." - Clash with The Flash *"A slow, cold death for you!" - Clash with The Flash *"You ain't so fast." - Clash with The Flash *"Do you ever shut up?" - Clash with Green Arrow *"How about some frost bite?" - Clash with Green Arrow Attack Wagers *"Thank goodness for that." - Clash with The Flash *"Don't flatter yourself!" - Clash with The Flash *"I outrank him." - Clash with The Flash *"More like pounding!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"You are so dead!" - Clash with Green Arrow *"Shut up!" - Clash with Green Arrow 'Costumes' Default Killer Frost wears a blue one-piece leotard with a snowflake pattern on her chest. She wears blue knee-high boots and gloves both with white ruffles at the top. She also has snowflake patterned cloth that dangles from each arm. Her skin is pale cyan and her hair is hoar. She is wearing jewelry on neck which has violet stones. Regime Killer Frost now has a mohawk and a navy cape that replaces the ice on her sleeves and she doesn't have the ice pattern on her chest anymore. Her mohawk is blue and hoar, she has chains now instead of jewelry on her neck and they are light-blue alongside her leotard. 'Trivia' *Killer Frost was first hinted at in the Injustice: Gods Among Us reveal trailer through a shard of ice that is seen cutting across the Flash's face. She was first spotted on a Trophy image, then later revealed during a PAX East Stream. *Jennifer Hale also voiced Killer Frost in Justice League, Justice League: Unlimited, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, ''and ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Many of Killer Frost's S.T.A.R. Labs missions involve heat weakening her, however this would not be the case. Her abilities are strengthened by heat, contradicting her listed in-game abilities. *Killer Frost is one of two characters from the original roster who did not receive a third skin. The other being Sinestro. 'Gallery' Killer Frost (Regime).png CHAR-SELECT-PATCH-FROST-1.png|Killer Frost on the Character Select Screen. Killer-Frost-Select.png|Killer Frost Selection Icon KillerFrostAvatarCostume.png|Killer Frost Avatar costume from Xbox Live Q9SQk7o.jpg|Killer Frost Character Reveal injustice-killer-frost-image-mku-gros-2.png|Regime Killer Frost 500px-KillerFrostRegime.jpg|Regime Killer Frost in Archives Frost super.PNG|Super Move Frost smash.PNG Frost crush.PNG Killer Frost Outro.png|Killer Frost's Outro Killer Frost Concept Art.jpg|Early Killer Frost Concept Art Killer Frost Concept.jpg|Killer Frost Concept Art Igau-killer-frost-prime.jpg|link=Concept Art KILLER FROST.png|Killer Frost Official Render IMG_3270.PNG|Killer Frost Regime in ad for Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Regime-Killer-Frost-193x300.png Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Comic Characters